Flowers, Honey & Family
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Lance, with Pietro's help, gives Kitty a present that she adores. Please R/R.


****

Flowers, Honey & Family

**********

Disclaimer: Uh huh. We all know I don't own anything, so let's get onto the story.

Summary: Lance gives Kitty a gift. Although I'm more of a Kitty/Pietro fan, I'm giving ol' Lancey boy a happy. It's sweet, I promise. Written from Lance's POV.

Author's Note: Please pardon me if it's not _that_ romantic. I mean… I'm a guy for heaven's sake.

**********

Let me tell you, there were aspects of this plan I was **not** happy about. I wasn't happy about them last night, and certainly not now. First of all, _Pietro_ is interfering with Kitty and me. Mentioning the kid's got to be enough, right? But noooo! Big stupid Pietro has me get up at **_5:00_** in the morning, a Monday morning mind you, just so we could get everything ready. And he made me right a love note! Me! Lance Alvers. I don't do that shit.

Okay, okay. So I didn't write it _exactly_. He came up with it and had me write it on a card. But still, I had to put my name on it. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough, the rest of the guys got here a few minutes ago to watch me look like an idiot. But they're all hiding somewhere… with a camcorder and a camera. How the hell did they get their hands on those things, anyway?

"Pietro, remind me why we're doing this again?"

He quickly shoves me around the corner of the hallway before answering, moving for the optimum hiding spot to watch Kitty's locker. "Because Lancey-Boy, we're sick and tired of you mooning over the Kitty-Kat and turning into an idiot every time you're around her."

I can't help but groan. "And this won't make me look like an idiot?!"

He shrugged. The quick talking bastard, how'd he get me to agree to this anyway? Oh yeah, Kitty. My pretty Kitty. Sure, she's younger than me, and sure she's a part of those X-Geeks. But we have a history. And she's gorgeous. I can feel the sigh edge past my lips, like it always does when I think about her. Too bad I can't catch it before Pietro notices.

"Aww, already swooning about her? She hasn't even gotten her present yet."

"Shut up Pietro!" I shout at him, loudly. It didn't really bother me, or Pietro, no one's gonna start anything with us over some noise. Not that anyone would, seeing as we're the school's hard asses. Oh well, at least shut him up.

"Whatcha gonna do when she gets here? Youtwogonnamakesmoochies, huhhuhhuh?" Or not.

With a soft grunt, I push myself away from the silver haired speedster. "This plan's never gonna work, I don't know why I even take love advice from you. I'm leaving." But before I can take me second step, he's standing right in front of me, arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

"Because you've been pining after her for weeks and you haven't gone jack with her. Now stay!" I can feel the air just rush out of my lungs as Pietro shoves me against the lockers. God, he's got to get better control of that super speed.

"Man. This is like one of those stupid plans you'd see on a movie." Tabby grinned at me, waving from behind her cam. Oh right, I forgot. I guess it _is_ one of those plans you see in a movie. Oh god. "This'll never work."

"Yeah it will!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"It will too! Now be quiet, here they come." We both squashed against the wall, and peeked around the corner to see Kitty, Rogue and Jean heading towards Kitty's locker.

"I dunno, Lance like, wanted to take me to the mall… I might go with him instead. As long as Toad and the Blob don't tag along."

Jean giggled at her, "So you don't mind having Pietro there?"

"Well, considering the way he dresses, he probably likes to shop just as much as we do. And like, he and Lance _are_ pretty cute." She raised a brow at her two friends, and smirked, "And I bet I'm not the only who thinks so."

Jean and Rogue quirked a smile at each other. "Ah guess he is… kinda."

"For such a troublemaker." They nodded seriously to each other, right before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Kitty's got such a cute laugh. Pietro and I grin at each other, the day's starting to look up.

She's starting to open her locker. _Oh god. Please work, please work, please work. _I hear them shriek as the contents of Kitty's locker bulge forth, but it's only for a second. I hear Kitty squeal through the giggles as a shower of Carnations, Mini Carnations, Snapdragons, Spray Roses and Baby's Breath drop against their feet. I bet even Pietro can see how beautiful she is right now, as she peers into her locker and grins at my present.

I can see him just sitting there, dark eyes brightly glinting at the three, as if he wasn't just completely encased in flowers for the past half hour. But there he is in his short red shirt, my Pooh Bear. Oh, sorry… It's Kitty's Pooh Bear now, complete with an actual honey pot. I can hear the "awws" as soon as Kitty plucks him from her locker. I can't help but hold my breath as they sit among the flowers and she begins to read the note aloud. I hope she likes it, because in that note lies the heart of my plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Kitty,

I saw him the other day and he reminded me of just how sweet you are, so I thought you should have him. Please don't mind all the flowers, I thought they'd enjoy your company for a while. It isn't often that such adoring things are lucky enough to meet someone more beautiful than they are.

I just thought if they could make you smile, the entire school would know how lucky they are to have you in their life.

I know I do.

Smile for me,

Lance

P.S. Please come with me to Chelsea's tonight for dinner? I have reservations for 7:30.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitty quietly smiled, blushing down to the note and bear in her hands as the redhead turned to her, "Aww, how sweet! You are **so** lucky to have a guy willing to do this for you. Especially for Lance. He must really like you, if he was willing to drop the tough guy act for a minute."

"Ah know! We should pinch each other and make sure we're not dreaming. 'Cuz I ain't met no real live boy that romantic." I could see the older two laughing as they begun a light pinch war. But they stopped, still waiting for Kitty to say something.

But she didn't. It was even better. She squeezed Pooh tightly against her chest and dropped her back against the floor, eyes shut tight as she rolled against the pile of flowers underneath her. Then she started to giggle. I must say, it is pretty infectious. Jean began to giggle as well, then Rogue soon joined in, and well enough, they were sprawled out on the bed of flowers as if they forgot they had classes today. Even Tabby, Pietro and I started our own giggle fest, and we were about fifteen feet away. _Thanks Pietro, I owe you one._

We all calmed down soon enough. The girls sighed to each other, and begun to pick themselves from the ground. It made me so happy when they started to tuck the flowers into each other's hair, I didn't even mind that Kitty wasn't doing it alone. I don't know why… but it felt **_better_** this way. They smiled, collecting as many flowers into their backpacks as they could, coming up with the same idea, "Let's pass them out to everyone!" They even enlisted the help of the crowd that had gathered around. _Whaddya know, the school really **will** find out how lucky they are._ I don't know if Pietro had planned it to happen like this, but I don't care. It couldn't have gone more perfectly.

But my remarkable mood started to evacuate my body as soon as Pietro ushered me to her. Maybe I should have stood my ground, pushed him back, or at least tried something. Oh well, too late now. I don't seem to be able to find enough courage to speak, so I just smile my greeting and offer a wave. My partner in flattery does the same, keeping quiet. I swear, it's so uncharacteristic for him, the guy must be doing to make me nervous. _Either that, or he's actually being sweet._

Dumbstruck, I soon found her arms around me, fingers slipping a rose into my front vest pocket. "I'd love to." Leaning on her toes, I could feel the weight of her hands pressing against me, and her lips against my cheek. And I absolutely love their softness, how smooth they feel brushing against my skin as she pulls from my touch. I can still feel her warmth, from that spot on my face as it courses through my body. My god Kitty, I could fall so deeply in love with you.

She grinned, and spun on the ball of her foot to face her friends. "See you guys later."

Rogue and Jean smiled, turning from me, to Pietro. Then tossed him two white carnations, chorusing as they joined their friend, "Bye Pietro!"

I glanced to my partner in crime as our knuckles clashed together, "That was sweet, bro. I owe you big time."

He smiled. "Hey, we're family. We gotta look out for each other."

_I love having family._


End file.
